


On call

by MTOart



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTOart/pseuds/MTOart
Summary: Jull's a 'nurse' who always thought he was normal but isn't.Absol's his accidental boyfriend he's bonding to on a physiological as on a emotional level.





	On call

 

It had taken some time. From the first time he was hired to the quick breaks with people in on call rooms. Jull had continuously tried to keep it simple “no strings” He had repeated over and over keeping everyone at an arm’s length of distance. He didn’t need anyone to know where he came from and relationships only made things complicated.  
They were an unnecessary trouble the newly instated nurse didn’t want to deal with on top of the thousands of other problems his past had brought him.

But as per usual, he messed up. The in-house trauma surgeon Absol wasn’t one of many words. He was quick to act and came off as one hell of an asshole to most if not all around him. Safety and health were his top priorities and equal to Jull, he didn’t like trouble.

Jull had gone out for a drink with him after a shift, once or twice alongside others. He wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up at the man’s place, but he knew he definitely hadn’t protested. A simple ‘no strings attached’ had been convenient for both. Jull wanted to avoid complications if he had to disappear and Absol regularly went on rotation with the military as their specialist in the field.  
In the periods where they weren’t around one another it had to be simple.

Not that anything ever stayed simple in Jull’s life. Stolen into a cult who proclaimed he wasn’t human but some sacred kind of elf whose blood was the key to eternal youth. He wasn’t set up for a simple life without strings and he was an idiot for thinking something simple wouldn’t turn into a problem later.  
The first time he knew he had gotten tied up in some of Absol’s strings was when he came home wearing the man’s hoodie and couldn’t quite get himself to take it off.  
Clothes had always been a weak spot, something intimate and comfortable. Jull got called out the next day at work when Absol simply jabbed him a “Looks good on you”

Even after offering to give it back it was clear neither of them cared or wanted to.

The strings had been winding up since then to the point where Jull had started sending Absol messages from simple hello’s to full on fantasies of what he wanted to do to him after work.  
It had gotten to the point where he could smell Absol before he entered a room and physiological changes had gotten him worried his past hadn’t been a complete lunatic lie at all.

When his mouth turned black and blue he expected the trauma surgeon to, like him, be worried for diseases but after doing multiple tests himself Jull was simply asked “Does it hurt?” by the usually brisk and to the point man.  
“No..Not really... it’s not the only change”  
Eyeing below the waistband Jull hoped Absol would get the idea without him having to say so and now more curious than concerned Absol got up to lock the door.  
“Show me”

It was a firm request and although slightly nervous about being caught as something inhuman Jull felt comforted by Absol’s forwardness.  
He undid the ties to his pants and lowered them down to his thighs as he sat down on the bunk bed behind him. The rooms definitely weren’t meant for curious science or investigating whether or not your not-boyfriend was an alien but they both figured it had to happen somewhere.

Absol sat down on his haunches in front of Jull and placed both hands on his knees as he peeled himself out of his underwear. He looked normal, something Jull more or less expected but he knew that he wasn’t, or maybe never had been.  
“I don’t see anything wrong”  
Pink, soft, the usual.

Jull set his hands down on the bed behind him and weighed whether or not he wanted to actually tell Absol that jerking off while wearing his hoodie had turned his dick a different shade and texture but not telling him would result in Absol probably finding out later. “It’s like my mouth”  
Considering that had turned pitch black and near neon blue Absol seemed slightly concerned. “It has an extra row of teeth?”  
Jull cracked a smile “I haven’t found them yet”  
The changes were anxiety inducing but Absol seemed to take them in stride, as if he had had multiple boyfriends in the past who turned out to be non-human.

The fingertips that brushed the inside of his thighs pulled Jull’s thoughts back to the present.  
“I don’t see anything wrong with you” To solidify his assessment Absol leaned on to kiss the inside of Jull’s thigh. A little gesture which sent a pulse through Jull’s gut. As Absol pushed himself up he smiled and canted his head to fit a kiss “I don’t mind your mouth either”  
Jull relaxed, anxiety rolling down his spine making way for a smile into Absol’s lips “Let me use that mouth then” If he had been able to he would’ve been purring, instead Jull wrapped his arms around Absol’s neck and pulled him back onto the bed with him.  
The taste of his tongue was sweet, a taste entirely Absol’s own but Jull dared to bet he could recognize blindfolded any day of the week. He let Absol situate himself and by the time he was sat on his waist, hunched over to nip at his neck and kiss him senseless Jull was certain the pants of his scrubs were no longer keeping his dick in place. A mutual situation it seemed as Absol’s olive tinted scrubs were tenting in the front.

Instead of asking him to move Jull pulled Absol further up his chest by his thighs somewhere along the way helping him out of them and being presented with the man’s gorgeous cock. Jull was always happy to see him, there was something primal about it, the urge to lean his head forward to take him into his mouth. Jull couldn’t help but think it was the perfect place for his tongue to go. Up and down, around and against. He made sure to wet Absol complete and thoroughly and enjoyed every sound and twitch that poured from his frame.  
Heated to please Jull made use of a hand, stroking his fingers along the length of Absol and using the starkly contrasted blue tongue against the heated red tip of his cock. He wanted to taste him, salty, warm, pliant. Jull couldn’t think of a better place to be than pinned under Absol’s weight lavishing his cock with his mouth.  
Entirely lost in the moment he hadn’t even noticed Absol grabbing his arm and squeezing him to slow down. As Jull opened an eye to check on him he watched Absol clench his jaw to resist his urge to feed Jull his entire length and get too rough. He wouldn’t have minded but Jull felt his body heat at the restraint Absol was willing to hold.  
A grin and some kitten licks got Absol’s attention and as he looked down he breathed a silent ‘fuck’

They were having fun, Jull teasing Absol on his tongue and Absol wondering what he had done to turn his break into this.

“Cum on my face-“  
The suggestion came out of nowhere, but Jull knew it was the right one when Absol twitched against his tongue and strung a cord of curses together. He could clean up later, he was near the end of his shift anyway and the thought of being marked up made his cock twitch against his scrubs.  
Absol rocked his cock into the heat of Jull’s mouth and as his pace picked up so did his breathing. Jull couldn’t help but see him as gorgeous, fraying at the edges and coming apart on his lips.  
As Absol curled inward he set his hand down next to Jull’s head and he came biting the air through his teeth. Thick white spilled from the tip of his cock and Jull eagerly coaxed him on, stroking his thigh and lapping up what he could.

Pleased by the sight of the heavily panting man atop him Jull hummed a sound and lovingly accepted the hand through his hair. As Absol pushed himself down Jull’s frame his ass backed into Jull’s cock causing him to push his hips up against the source of friction.  
As Absol reached back to grab him he stilled and turned to look, seemingly confused for a second before muttering a quick “I think I know what you meant with the changes”  
Jull’s cock had swollen thick and had turned glossy but pitch black, slits along the underside had split and soft barbs now revealed the same blue shade of his tongue beneath them. The ridges were moist and sticky with something vaguely sweetly scented, as he looked back from Jull’s cock to his face Absol was met by a pair of eyes blown out pitch black. “Keep touching me-“

Fair enough, his boyfriend wasn’t human, but it didn’t seem to deter either of them much from messing up the sheets they were situated on. “Gladly” Absol answered leaning down to seal a kiss on Jull’s lips.

((Absol is a character by Dualomniblades))


End file.
